


Medic X Depressed!Eating Disorder!Reader

by ZombieBabee



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Eating Disorders, F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabee/pseuds/ZombieBabee
Summary: *Little warning for depressive themes*





	Medic X Depressed!Eating Disorder!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> *Little warning for depressive themes*

Running her fingers through her hair, she sat idly at her small dressing table, gazing at her own reflection in the mirror atop the dresser. She sighed, her eyes drooping and landing on the wood work of the table top. 

Heavy, dark rings supported her eyes as they struggle to stay open. Her thick, jet black lashes that framed her (e/c) orbs drooped while her eyes dulled a little more each day. Her lips, once were full, pink and plump, now thinned and losing their boldness. Each time her fingers brushed through her (h/c) locks, more and more hair out and to the floor. She made another quick glance at her reflection, noticing how her cheek bones protrude more than ever. Her jaw line was undoubtedly sharp. She stood up, The chair sliding backward behind her. She walked a small distance from the mirror, to see her whole body.

Lifeless. Pale. Thin. Sickly. 

Many words described how malnourished she had become in such a short amount of time.

Body trembling, and lips quivering, a tear rolled down her face. Instantly she wiped it away. On shaking legs, she stumbled to her bed and fell onto it. With her face buried into the sheets, she let her tears have their way. She cried for what felt like hours. 

\--+--

The moon had risen. Streaks of moonlight shone through her bedroom window, reflecting the tear stains on her face. She stood from the bed and wandered to the window, eyeing the view of the sky she had. She perched atop the window ledge, simply in awe. The one thing she loved had finally come again. After of weeks of nights being clouded, she felt at peace with her mind. 

'Knock. Knock.'

She acknowledged the visitor with a faint "come in". And so they did...

"Y/n?"

She smiled hearing his voice always made her mind brighten.

The door closed behind the figure. Footsteps made their way towards her, before finally seeing the one and only Medic step into the streaks of the moonlight.   
Immediately, the Doctor caught sight of the tear stains on the girls' face. He sighed and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. He let his thumb glide over the tear stains, seeing them face away. She sniffled. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." She spoke, putting her head down.

The Doctor took one of her hands in his own. "No need to apologise, dear." He said, gently patting her head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The Doctor asked. 

Y/n thought for a moment. "It's pointless." She replied. 

Medic sat with her on the window ledge. "What's pointless?"

"Life." She short-handedly replied.

They sat holding hands, their fingers interlaced with one another's. Y/n rested her head against the glass, her eyes forever looking at the sky above.

"Mind explaining how life is 'pointless'?" Medic asked.

Y/n looked at him with no expression on her face. "Let's face it, we don't exactly have a great life do we? We're out near enough every day getting ourselves killed only to respawn and repeat it again and again. It's not that fun." She stopped for a moment, thinking to herself. "Although, that isn't just what's wrong..." She trailed off." 

The Doc raised his brows slightly. "What else is on your mind, love?" 

Yet another sigh came from the girl. "I hate how I look. I know it's stupid but I hate myself. I mean, look at me, I'm not exactly a pretty girl, am I? I fight wars. Get covered in blood. I'm left with cuts, bruises and scars day after day. Not to mention I'm fat too. Why'd you think I starve myself most days" Y/n stopped, feeling her eyes fill with tears. 

Her breathing started the get heavier, and sniffling ensued. She took her hand away from Medic's to wipe away her tears. 

"I wish I could change the way you feel about yourself and the world." He said, pulling the girl in for a hug, to which she accepted. "I must say Y/n, you are an exceptionally beautiful girl. There's no need to starve yourself. You're perfect. As for the cuts and scars, you're not the only one. All of us here have them. They surely don't make you any less beautiful." 

"They do!" She sobbed into his chest. Medic sighed.

"I apologise for not being with you enough. To tell you how much you mean to me; to the entire team in fact." He spoke, his voice hardly louder than a whisper.

Y/n lifted her head to look the Doctor in the eye. "You're not just saying that, are you?" 

"I mean every word." He smiled.

They embraced each other once more, with Medic stroking her back lightly and lovingly. Her tears stilled, she felt at peace for once. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence. He rested his chin atop her head, suddenly hearing giggling. 

"Something funny?" He questioned with a small laugh. 

"You just... Know how to brighten up my dark nights, don't you?" She said.

"I'm just here to help." He spoke.

"Thank you. For everything." 

"It's no problem, dear." 

Slowly, the distance between them closed as their lips collided. They moved in sync. Y/n's fingers ran through his hair as his hands groped her waist. They both smiled throughout the moment, savouring it for as long as possible. Soon they pulled away, in need of air. 

"I know I'm a bit much, and I'm surprised you haven't left me yet, but I really do love you. I really mean that." Y/n confessed. 

He chuckled lightly. "I love you too. You're an amazing person, little one."


End file.
